1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment and more particularly to a garment having a structure capable of inserting a printed circuit board mounted with a sound synthetic circuit thereinto, adapted for user worn the garment to listen to music by operating an auxiliary button installed in the outer of the garment while walking and adapted for the printed circuit board to be removed from the garment for cleaning the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well-known, garment has been developed, considering features ranging from a concept of practicability which can control a cold and heat in accordance with a climatic change or protect a body from the outside interference to a concept of an ornamentation and a social relationship.
An object of wearing such garment is largely divided into that for a protection of the body or activity and relaxation, and that for an ornamentation or ceremonies, mark and classification in a social life.
Since such general garment is only made in view of a design in appearance, if a user wishes to listen to music while walking, he has to put a portable cassette tape player in a pocket of garment that he wears or carry the player with a separate bag and thusly there are a problem of his activity's inconvenience because of its large volume and weight. In particular, in case that he enjoys dance or plays while listening to the music, the cassette player in the porket of garment that he worn or in his bag is susceptible to a trouble due to a vibration or impact and thusly there may be a problem of the restriction in such activity as a vigorous play or dance.